Pups at the SEA Games
This is a special episode story which is based on the Philippine 2019 SEA Games. Characters *Paw Patrol Show Characters *VENZ412's OC About Chapter One: Invitation It all begins at the Ciudad de Victoria. Andres: Whoa.. Vicente this place is huge! Vicente: Yeah. this is gonna be awesome by nightfall. Andres: I guessed the athletes are now ready. Vicente: And I have a job for you and the PAW Patrol. Vicente: What is it? ???: You will provide guarding for the Leaders and you and the pups will play a part. Andres and Vicente looked back and see it was Emil and Alan. Andres: Sir. Vicente: Emil who is this guy? Alan: Name's Alan. Head of the Philippine Isles SEA Games Organizing committee. Andres: Nice to meet ya Emil: So are you up to the challenge? Andres: Can I invite my friends and take care of their accommodations? Alan: Of course. you could show what our culture here and they can stay and watch as the days passed by. Emil: Okay we will get right on it. Vicente: Count on it Alan. Alan then ride on his Toyota Land Cruiser and heads back for Manila. Emil: We have work to do. Vicente: The performances are ready too. Andres:I will call them including the Mayor. Andres:(Puptags) Ryder come in I have a job for you... Back at Adventure Bay Ryder:(activates the Monitor) Yes King Andres, what do you need? Andres: Security... and a travel delegation? Ryder: Who is it? Andres: You and the friends of course. Ryder: We will head for the Philippine Isles? Andres: To participate and be the bearer partner at the SEA Games. Ryder:(shocked) No way. Andres:(Chuckled) YES way. Ryder: Then we need to get ready. Andres: Magkita tayo sa SEA Games. (See ya at the SEA Games) Jake and Everest along with Carlos and Tracker arrives at the Lookout. Carlos: Ryder, we heard the news. Jake: That the Philippine Isles is hosting the SEA Games. Ryder: Andres will explain us about that. ???: Likewise Ryder... can we come? Ryder then noticed Mayor Goodway, Alex Porter, Katie, Julia and Julius along with Mr Porter approaching him. Ryder: What are you all doing here? Mayor Goodway: We heard that you are being invited to the SEA Games Ryder. And we all are interested in coming with you. Ryder: Sure, why not? The more the merrier. Mayor Goodway: That is wonderful! But one question. What is a SEA Game? Ryder: Andres will explain about it. (Activates his pup pad) PAW PATROL to the Air Patroller! The pups are playing at the park when suddenly their pup tags rang. Pups: Ryder needs us! They all race to the lookout. Marshall is leading them. Marshall: Yes! I'm first. But as he is about to enter the Air Patroller, he trips on a rock and is sent flying into the Air Patroller. Marshall: Whoa! He lands really hard on the floor and are met by Ryder and the others. Marshall: Whoa, my head is so dizzy, I can see many people in the Air Patroller. Alex: We are really here Marshall The Pups laughed and then Mayor Goodway, Carlos, Jake, Alex, Katie, Mr. Porter, Julia and Julius sits down after the Pups Chase: PAW Patrol reporting for duty! Ryder Sir. Ryder: (gets his pup pad and pushes the button and shows 3 emblems) Everyone we are invited to become witnessess for the SEA Games! which will held at the Philippine ISLES! Marshall: What does they need? Ryder: They need special guests too. Mayor Goodway: us? but who will watch over the town while we are away? Just as then a voice heard. ???: Mayor Goodway Paw Patrol I will be in-charge at Adventure Bay while you are gone. Ryder: Great timing.... Timotheo Galvez. Timotheo: Mayor Goodway rest assured the town is in good hands. Mayor Goodway: yeah. At the Skies the Air Patroller zooms as they head for the Philippine Isles. Chapter Two: Arrival The 19 hour flight to Manila felt short due to everyone being excited. They can't wait to set foot on the capital of the Philippines. Just as then nightfall arrived and the Air Patroller landed at the Manila International Airport. As they go down they were greeted by Emilio Aguinaldo, Alan Cayetano, and Andres Bonifacio. Andres: PAW Patrol welcome to the Philippine Isles. Emilio: Bienvenido a las islas filipinas Alan: Maligayang pagdating sa Pilipinas The welcome delegates gives the Adventure Bay delegates garland bearing their personalized emblem. Giving Mayor Goodway the Phil-Advent Seal, Katie the Sarimanok seal, Alex and Mr Porter the Masskara seal and the pups their respective bureau seals. Pups: Wow thanks. Ryder: What is the SEA Games Emil, Andres? Andres: Follow me. They head to the security area to check their luggage and gear Security: All clear. Andres: Ryder, the SEA Games are also known as the South East Asian Games. 11 countries from South East Asia will compete against each other in various sports. Mayor Goodway: That sounds great but what do we participate in though? Andres: You will be the guest of honor. Mayor Goodway along with two rulers. Mayor Goodway: Me and Chickaletta can't wait. The chicken clucks Andres: Heheheh. Follow me. Just as then Andres takes them to his Jeepney while Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta are riding with Alan and Emilio on the Toyota Land Cruiser and they drive from the Airport to Marriott Manila Hotel. Along the way the Adventure Bay delegates are enjoying the views of the nightlife. Chase: Wow! Ryder: So Busy! Katie: Yeah. Andres: Naturally. it's busy here. Just as then they arrived at the hotel Alan: (heads to the reception) Delegates of Adventure Bay Receptionist: ah. they are already paid since the El Presidente made a special reservation with. Emilio: heheheh. Mayor Goodway: Thanks Emilio. Ryder: Yeah. Thanks for giving us a place to stay. Andres: now get your things Ryder. Ryder:Yes. Andres: Take Good care. Ryder:(Yawns) come on everyone followed me Ryder leads the Adventure Bay delegates to their Hotel Room while Andres, Emil and Alan heads to their own hotel room. Ryder: Wow! The room is very big Just as then the pups runs and noticed a bed fitted for everyone of them. Alex: whoa. it's soft! (jumps on the bed) Ryder: Let's take a rest and we will have a long day awaited for us. The next day the wake up and head for the dining area and begins to eat a standard FIlipino Breakfast for humans consists of Tapsilog while the pups are liver sausages and warm milk. just as then finished breakfast Ryder noticed Jake, Carlos, Alex and Mr. Porter, Katie, Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta are missing. Rocky: Uh Ryder looks like we have 6 people missing and a chicken too. Ryder: Hmm, I guess we overslept. Chase:(sniffs) ah a Note. Just as then Vicente arrived the dining room Ryder:(gets the note) I think we need to read this first Rubble: Open it. The note revealed in a filipino text Ryder: Mga Katipuneros PAW, kailangan ninyo hanapin ang inyong mga kaibigan bitbit ng mga bracelet at singsing na kulay pula, asul, madilim na asul, dilaw, at berde at magtipon sa Tondo, Katipunan HQ. Si Jake ay nasa Baptista na lugar, Si Carols ay nasa Stadio ni Rizal, Si Katie ay nasa MoA arena, Sina Alex at Mr. Porter ay nasa Binondo nag food trip at sina Mayor Goodway at Chickaletta ay nasa World Trade Center. they have the rings and bracelets good luck. Andres. Vicente: Seems you are going for a Road Trip PAW Patrol. your transport will be ready shortly. Ryder: Really thanks. Vicente: The bracelets are also tagged and tracked synced on your pup pad Ryder and at the Pup tag of your pups in case you split up. Ryder: Thanks Vicente. Vicente: Anytime. Head outside and a vehicle is waiting for you. The PAW Patrol heads outside and see a Jeepney adorned their colors and with the words "MABUHAY Adventure BAY! Mabuhay Filipinas" Ryder: Whoa. Pups: Cool. Vicente: Hop in and I will take you around town. PAW Patrol: YAY! Chapter 3: Manila exploration Just as then Vicente drives the PAW Patrol to the first location Chase: The first clue is at Baptista na lugar, Vicente: I know where venue Jake hangs out (drives) They arrived at the FilOil Flying V center Just as then they head to the entrance. Security: Can't enter no permit no entry. Rubble: What can we do now? Vicente: (shows him the SEA Pass) here. Security: Consul you and the Paw Patrol may enter now. Just as then they entered the arena and Jake is seen watching the Game and cheer. Jake: GO! Indonesia! GO! Just as then the game is Indonesia vs Thailand in a practice game. Everest: Jake. Jake:(Noticed the Paw Patrol) Ah hey pups wanna join with me watching a basketball game Vicente: ah yeah this venue hold 3x3 basketball. Ryder: we need something from you Jake: What is it? Ryder: a bracelet and your ring. Jake: How about we play for it. follow me Just as then the PAW Patrol heads down to the playing area. Vicente: 3x3. I will side with Jake first paw patrol. Ryder: I will play with ya first. I need Marshall and Chase. Chase: Why? Ryder: we need to beat them on a 3x3 basketball. Jake: I have a friend too. ???: Yeah. Just as then a man approached wearing the GILAS PILIPINAS jersey. ???: The name's Greg, Greg Slaughter. Jake: We are ready. Vicente: Bark now. Chase, Marshall: RUFF! Uniform! Just as then Chase and Marshall's gear turned into their Adventure Bay Boomer Jersey. Vicente: First to 21 wins the game. The rest of the pups heads to the sidelines except for Ryder, Chase and Marshall. Just as then the game begins and Ryder and Marshall did their best as Chase begins to get the hang of the game besting the Host country. Greg, Jake and Vicente managed to hold the game and the Paw Patrol wins 21-16. Ryder: WE won! Vicente: Well played Paw Patrol. Jake: Nice whoo. (Wipes of his sweat) Greg: That was a nice game. you need to give them the bracelet now. Jake:(Gives them a bracelet and his ring to Ryder) Ryder:(Puts the bracelet and the ring on a special box) Vicente: Next location is? Ryder: Carlos is at the Stadio ni Rizal. Vicente: Rizal Memorial Stadium. Jake wanna tag along? Jake: Uh... sure! Just as then the players changed back to their normal uniform and Jake bid goodbye to his new friend Greg: See ya at the Opening Ceremonies my friend. Jake: Yes. Just as then they head outside and got into their vehicle and head for Rizal Memorial Stadium They arrived at the stadium and Vicente shows the Guard their SEA Pass and entered the stadium. they see Carlos at the Soccer field practicing his Penalty kicks with Javy Gayoso. Tracker: Carlos! Amigo! Carlos: Hey Paw Patrol. Jake. Tracker then noticed Carlos wears a Green Bracelet and Ring. Tracker: Amigo. we need that Ring and Bracelet. Carlos: To get it... One of you will try to beat me in a penalty Shootout. Vicente: (Snickered) Good Luck. Skye then barked and transform her gear to her Adventure Bay Boomer jersey and begins to Shoot and Score a goal. Carlos then did the same as Ryder acts as Carlos' goal keeper. It's 5-5. Carlos makes the kick but Ryder blocked it giving Skye a chance. Skye:(takes a deep breath) Javy:(takes defensive position) Skye the takes the shot and scored making the goal 6-5 Skye: YIP! WE WON! The Pups cheered Carlos: well played Skye. Tracker: Carlos good job. Carlos then give his ring and bracelet to Ryder and Ryder puts the bracelet and ring in the special box. Tracker: Now we get the second one where to next? Ryder: The MOA Arena. We better get going. Just as then they head to the Jeep while Carlos caught up Carlos: Wait (wearing his fedora and regular clothes) I will come too. Just as then Carlos hops on and Vicente hits the pedal to the metal heading from the Rizal Memorial Stadium to the Mall of Asia Arena. Just as then they arrived at the Mall of Asia arena and purchased some tickets and heads inside and see Katie watching the women's 5x5 basketball practice: PHI vs THA Katie:(sees Skye) Hi Skye. Just as then the Paw Patrol joined Katie and sits down as Vicente tells about the place Vicente: PAW Patrol this is the MoA Arena or Mall of Asia Arena and it hosted a lot of concerts and sporting tournaments. Ryder: really? Katie: The events Vicente said is sync on this bracelet and ring. (Shows them a dark blue bracelet and ring, and removes it pushes a certain button narrating about the event: 5x5 Basketball. Narrator: Basketball is started at the Philippines since the American colonization, established the Philippine Basketball Association since 1975, The Samahang Basketbol ng Pilipinas founded 2007, Philippine National Basketball team founded 1910 and MoA Arena is one of the host locations of the famous FIBA world cup where the Philippines broke South Korea's curse last 2013. (The presentation then stops) Katie: See? The Paw Patrol are awe hearing from that. Ryder: Wow... Katie: Where do you go next? Ryder: At the World Trade Center. Just as then they head from the MoA Arena to the World Trade center Just as then they arrived at the World Trade Center Fencers: En GARDE! Just as then Mayor Goodway and Chicklateta watch the Fencing competition between PHI and MAL The Paw Patrol manageed to get in thanks to Vicente's pass. Mayor Goodway:(shocked) Ah. Paw Patrol, Katie, Carlos, Jake. you startled me. The Chicken clucked in shocked Ryder: Mayor Goodway. you like fencing? Mayor Goodway: Yeah. I wished to surrender this to you. (gives her the Bracelet and Ring to Ryder) Ryder:(puts the Bracelet and Ring in the special box) now we have two more left. Katie: What rings do you have Ryder? Ryder: Red, Green, Dark Blue, and Yellow. Chase: So all we need is a Blue bracelet and ring? Mayor Goodway: Yes. Ryder: The final clue is at Binondo. Just as then they head outside the World Trade center and heads to the Jeep. Vicente: Is everyone complete. Ryder and the rest did a head count. Ryder: I think we are ready to proceed. Just as then they drive away from the World Trade Center to Binondo District Chapter 4: Bintondo As they made their way to Binondo The Pups noticed a bustling Traffic and they are now by the Binondo Church. Ryder: Pups I have a plan. Vicente shall we do this. Vicente: Yes. Skye take to the skies and find them. Skye: Ruff! Let's take to the Sky! Skye then heads outside and activates her wings and flies to the Skies. back at the ground at the street food area Alex: Yum! these food is delicious. (Eats his pork BBQ and after he ate he throw the stick on the trash can) Mr. Porter: Yeah. (eats his pan-de-sal) Skye then activates her goggles and sees a Blue Highlight on Alex and Mr. Porter. Alex: Let's go exploring. Just as then the Porter arrived in front of the Binondo church. At the ground Vicente parked the Jeep allowing the pups to go out and see the busy district. full of people come and go around and the Plaza Lorenzo Ruiz. Chase: What is the place we stand Vicente. Vicente: This is the minor Basilica of Saint Lorenzo Ruiz. The First Philippine Isles Saint. Pups: Cool Carlos: Looks like Skye found them. Look! Skye: Hey Alex! Alex Porter sees Skye and waved back while taking a drink of water from his bottle. Alex: Whoo it's getting a bit warmer. Zuma: Yeah, I'm feeling so tiwed. Marshall: You can say that again. Just as then the pups heads to Alex and Mr. Porter. Alex: How do you find us Paw Patrol?! Chase: We followed Skye. Alex noticed Chase, Zuma, Marshall, Skye and Ryder. Alex: Where are the others? Ryder: at the jeep. Chase: we need something from you. Alex: ah what is it? Mr. Porter: Yeah. Skye: A bracelet and the ring. Alex: ah. Someone gave this to us. Mr. Porter: here Ryder. (Gives his ring to Ryder) Alex: Yeah keep it for now. (Gives his bracelet to Ryder) but can we come with you. Ryder: Yeah Vicente: Let's go! Just as then they head to the Jeep and head to Tondo. Just as then they approached at a house. Katipunero: Password. Vicente: Consul, Katipuneros, Katipon Katipunero: Come in. Just as then they got the vehicle to the Garage and entered the house. Chapter 5: The SEA Emblem and Invitation Katipunero entered a room Katipunero: Supremo the visitors are here. Andres: Yeah. I will follow. rally them by the living room Just as then Katipunero: Paw Patrol everyone gather at the living room. The Paw Patrol and the Gang are awe seeing the Living Room and they sit on strong bamboo Sofa. the Pups laid on the floor and relaxed a bit while Katie, Alex and Carlos takes some books to read. Andres: Everyone welcome. Ryder you found the rings and bracelets? Ryder: Yes. here. (shows him the special box) Andres: Gather around. The Adventure Bay delegates gather around the living room and Andres is at the table. Andres: RUFF! Claw! (activates a claw from his pup pack and opened the box) now how. I know. Just as then Andres puts the bracelets on the table and forms something. The Philippine 2019 SEA Game logo. The Pups did not understand a bit Chase: What is it? Andres: The SEA Games. I am the one who gives the selected people a bracelet and ring. Marshall: It looks quite familiar. Andres: The SEA games this year will be held around Luzon.The Paw Patrol will act as secured guards to the muses and athletes as they enter the Arena. The Arena is the biggest here in this whole country. Chase: really?! Andres: Besides you know we have fun. We are also allowed to use the venues to have a mini contest for you Adventure Bay delegates Everyone: Really? Andres: Ya know... WE WIN AS ONE. Carlos: What does it mean Andres? Vicente: The Motto of the games. Ryder: We are tired now. Andres: You're quarters are ready and by Daybreak. we will go to the center. ah Before that here. Andres:(Pushes a button revealing a PAW SEA Game SEAL.) Scan it using your puptags. The Pups then scanned the Logo and suddenly their collars now bears a filipino design. Skye: Wow! Andres: So. get some shut-eye and enjoy your adventure. Andres and Vicente heads back to their Quarters and takes a sleep while the PAW Patrol along with their friends heads to their guest quarters with prepared bed, blankets and pillows. Mayor Goodway: Whoo.. Andres is sure a nice host here. Mr.Porter: Yes, everything here is so professionaly done. Alex:(Yawn) can we go to sleep. The adults noticed Ryder, Carlos, The Pups all asleep. Everyone falls asleep. The Next Day the wake up and take some breakfast consist of Fried Rice, Tapsilog, Chorizo,and Some Liver Sausages for the pups. after they got breakfast they head to the Garage with their gear and things on their packs. Andres: Is Everyone ready, secured and accounted for? Ryder: Yes, we are all ready Andres. ￼Andres gets everyone on the jeep and then drives from Tondo to Bocaue. They passed through the cities of Valenzuela and Quezon city and 52 minutes they arrived at Bocaue Bulacan. The Paw Patrol are awe seeing the grassplains and felt the fresh air. Carlos: Whoa the air is cooler. and warmer Just as then they arrived at the Ciudad de Victoria Chapter 6: City of Victory: The Opening Ceremonies Andres and the Paw Patrol arrived at the front of the Philippine Arena and the Adventure Bay delegates are in awe seeing how big the the Philippine Arena is. Rubble: Wow! Its huge. Andres: Welcome to the Philippine Arena! Ryder: I heard its the largest indoor arena in the world!. Andres: Yeah. Just as then Vicente arrived along with Alan and Emilio Andres: Paw Patrol (points to Alan) this is Alan, head of the PISEAGOC Alan: Nice to meet ya. Paw Patrol, Adventure Bay Delegates. Mayor Goodway: Nice to meet ya Alan. Alan: The preparations are complete and I think you are all excited. The pups barked in excitement and wags their tails while Jake, Carlos, Alex and Ryder chuckled. Mr. Porter: I think we are excited so when is the opening ceremonies? Emil: Tonight at 6:00pm. Best we need to take dinner earlier by 4:30pm. Just as then after they ate dinner minutes that. The Adventure Bay delegates wearing their attire with Sash "Delegado" Alan: Good thing you are all here JUst as then they noticed a lot of people watching the event. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Collaboration